yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Dragon
A Chaos Dragon deck utilizes a combination of Chaos monsters and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". Originally, the overall design of the deck is based from Disaster Dragon deck, only more aggresive. This build focused on getting out "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Dark Armed Dragon", and "Chaos Sorcerer". You can use Future Fusion, Lightsworn monsters, "Darkflare Dragon" or "Dragon Ravine" to send monsters to the Graveyard to summon "Lightpulsar Dragon", or preparing setups for both "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" much faster. There are many cards that can be incorporated into this deck, for example "Dimensional Alchemist", which can return any banished "Red-Eyes Wyvern" to your hand, or make combo with "Eclipse Wyvern" or "Gold Sarcophagus". This deck does not rely heavily on Synchro Monsters, although some useful Synchro Monsters such as "Stardust Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", and "Dark End Dragon" can also included. Dragonsworn/DSN Reset Deck This Deck is based on combination between Lightsworns and Dragons that relies on 3 different dragons; "Judgment Dragon", "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", and "Genesis Dragon", though you can easilly use Chaos monsters and Dark Armed Dragon. You will also need "Red-Eyes Wyvern" to preparing for "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" setup. In this build, only few Trap Cards are necessary: "Mirror Force", "Threatening Roar", "Dimensional Prison", and "Beckoning Light". The strategy is to mill your Deck to get your Dragons and Lightsworns into the Graveyard, summon "Judgment Dragon" to clear the field and then swarm the field with Dragons to attack. "Genesis Dragon" can also useful to prevent yourself from decking out scenario. The deck's strength is completely based on your ability to fill your Graveyard and then revive your Dragons using "Genesis Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". A good combo is to use "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to Special Summon "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" from the Graveyard and Tribute it for "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", activating its effect to mill your Deck further and destroy 2 cards. This variant can also integrate "Sky Scourge Norleras" and "Phantom of Chaos" - this is based on a Japanese build known as "DSN Reset" (Dragonsworn Norleras Reset). This build revolves around using Lightsworns to mill your "Red-Eyes Wyvern", "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Sky Scourge Norleras" and any high-ATK Dragons ("Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" is recommended due to the amount of its ATK it will have due to the milling of other Lightsworns as well. It can also be Special Summoned via "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"). When you pull of the "Sky Scourge Norleras" and "Phantom of Chaos" combo, your opponent will find themselves with no field and no hand to compete with, while you can banish your "Red-Eyes Wyverns" next turn to regain field advantage. Twilight and Chaos A Twilight Deck is a mill-based design using Lightsworn monsters. Key cards include: * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Lightpulsar Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter This sample monster line up allows the controller to mill cards from their deck to the Graveyard. Lyla serves as Spell/Trap removal, while at the same time fueling "Lightpulsar Dragon"'s Summoning requirements from the hand. "Red-Eyes Wyvern" is included because it serves as an alternative to summoning "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". A Chaos Deck specializes in banishing and bringing back powerful monsters to pressure the opponent. Key cards include: * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer * Dimensional Alchemist * Lightpulsar Dragon * Divine Dragon Apocralyph The build has more focus on classic Chaos monsters. "Dimensional Alchemist" and "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" can be utilized to recover any banished monsters. You can banish monsters via "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", "Chaos Sorcerer" or "Lightpulsar Dragon" and use Alchemist's effect to get them back. A powerful card that can be included in this build is "Return from the Different Dimension", which can give possibilities for OTK. With the release of new LIGHT and DARK support in Structure Deck: Dragons Collide, these deck types will further evolve, apart from Disaster Dragon. Both decks have the ability to punish your opponent for destroying your monsters, but just like Disaster, require most forethought and skills to make correct decisions and to avoid misplays. When building either deck keep in mind your goal: to either grind away your opponents resources with Twilight or destroy them for opposing you with Chaos. Check out Twilight, Chaos, Hopeless Dragon, and Dragon articles for further support. DragonSworn/DSN Reset Monsters * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Prime Material Dragon * Genesis Dragon * Divine Dragon Apocralyph * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * The White Stone of Legend * Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Judgment Dragon * Sky Scourge Norleras * Phantom of Chaos * Plaguespreader Zombie * Chaos Sorcerer * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (traditional format only) * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Destiny HERO - Dogma Spells * Foolish Burial * Solar Recharge * Hand Destruction * Charge of the Light Brigade * Gold Sarcophagus * Monster Reincarnation * Pot of Avarice Traps * Dimensional Prison * Royal Decree Chaos Dragons It should be noted that this deck has an easier time summoning Dark Armed Dragon then its Lightsworn counterpart, because the use of Ravine makes setting up the Graveyard much easier and precise. Monsters * Lightpulsar Dragon * Chaos Sorcerer * Eclipse Wyvern * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Genesis Dragon or Divine Dragon Apocralyph - Apocralyph is usually better, seeing as it requires no tribute, and can serve as easy fodder for REDMD. * Prime Material Dragon * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Alexandrite Dragon * Chaos Sorcerer * Vice Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (Can be special summoned from Banished zone or Graveyard once it was summoned properly thought the removal of a LIGHT and DARK monster, This card belongs on the Semi-Nomi list or special summoned only List. * Mirage Dragon (protects you from battle step traps) * Axe Dragonute (can be used as tribute fodder for Galaxy-Eyes) * Delta Flyer (the standard, most versatile and probably best Dragon-type tuner) Spells * Chaos Zone * Dragon Ravine * Terraforming * Stamping Destruction * Burial from a Different Dimension * Primal Seed * Monster Reborn * Future Fusion * Gold Sarcophagus Traps * Dragon's Rebirth * Call of the Haunted * Return from the Different Dimension * Mirror Force * Solemn Warning * Solemn Judgment * Divine Wrath Extra Deck * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Iron Chain Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Dark End Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend Weakness Chaos Dragons relies on high speed in terms of both filling the Graveyard and Special Summoning monsters, making them susceptible to Macro decks. Also, the deck also shared weakness with most of the meta decks: Anti-Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya" can easily cripple this deck. "Necrovalley" can prevent banishing or access to Graveyards, making any attempts to Summon Chaos monsters impossible. "Imperial Iron Wall" can also prevent the effects of most Chaos monsters, including "Eclipse Wyvern" and "Darkflare Dragon". Despite being also originated from Dragon-types, Disaster Dragon deck can, ironically, also stop this deck dead on their tracks, due to them having access to "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" (which can renders any Chaos monsters un-Summonable), and can also utilize wider arrays of Side Deck options such as "Electric Virus", "Chaos Trap Hole", "Rivalry of Warlords" (which ensure that any non-Dragon Chaos monsters cannot interfere) and "Light and Darkness Dragon", making Chaos Dragons harder to struggle. Overall, this deck has weaknesses that's almost identical to Hopeless Dragon deck, but any experienced players should be able to remedy most problems with correct decisions and Side-Decking skills. Category:Deck Type